The sinuous toy of this invention represents a snake or other animal which requires similar animated motion, either in its body or in one of its extremities. Toys should be as realistic as possible in both configuration and motion. In addition, toys should be easy to construct so that they can be provided to the public at a reasonable price. Furthermore, toys should be sufficiently sturdy so that they can withstand the play activities of children and youth who might not be gentle in managing the toy.
No toy exists which provides the sinuous motion of a snake, and particularly a sidewinder snake.